Julia
by Lily-Nora
Summary: Je m'appelle Julia, mon existence est tout ce qu'il y a de plus déprimant. Posséder une Death Note m'avait paru l'idéal pour changer de vie. J'avais tort, elle n'a fait que m'enfoncer encore plus dans mon mal- être.
1. Cachotteries

_Alors enchantée, lecteurs de Death Note !_

_C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce site pour ce manga donc je tiens à préciser qu'il est fort possible que vous trouviez mon histoire trop longue à démarrer. C'est de un, l'un de mes plus grands défauts au niveau de mon écriture et de deux, cette histoire a été crée à la base pour inspirer l'ennui, l'envie de haïr le personnage éponyme ( je suis contente de placer ce mot que j'ai appris en français ! Bonjour à tous les littéraires ! ) et à démontrer qu'on a beau posséder une Death Note ce n'est pas pour autant que votre vie change du tout au tout._

_Vous l'aurez compris, ne vous attendez pas à de l'aventure ici, vous n'en trouverez pas. J'ai essayé de faire une fiction basée sur la psychologie. A vous de me dire si c'est réussi. _

_Un petit coucou à lilijeane23 de qui j'attends son opinion la plus franche possible._

**Résumé** : Posséder une Death Note n'est pas synonyme de changement de vie. Elle vous enfonce encore plus dans vos problèmes qui vous entraînent vers une mort débouchant sur le néant : l'ennui.

**Disclaimer** : Death Note ne m'appartient pas. Tsugumi OHBA et Takeshi OBATA en sont les créateurs.

**Julia**

Prologue :

_Cachotteries_.

_Vingt- huit novembre 2003:_

Quelle perte de temps vraiment... Pourquoi fallait- il que Marc soit toujours en retard ? Je n'avais pas que ça à faire bon sang ! Soupirant une nouvelle fois dans ce vieux bar au bord de la mer Méditerranée, j'admirai de nouveau la vue que ma ville natale m'offrait. La ville que j'allais bientôt quittée pour la capitale de la mode. Mon rêve.

Enfin si mon imbécile de frère voulait bien avoir l'obligeance de se montrer. J'avais une tonne de formulaires à remplir à la préfecture avant la fin de la semaine et puis d'ailleurs qu'est- ce qu'il avait de si important à me dire ? Si c'était vraiment si urgent pourquoi était- il en retard ? Quelle plaie, la famille... Pour se détendre j'examinai les personnes présentes dans la salle principale du café.

Le barman discutait avec un homme au comptoir, un habitué vu le nombre de verre qu'il avait encaissé depuis que j'étais entrée dans l'établissement. A ma droite un couple qui passait commande auprès d'une serveuse quadragénaire, sans doute la femme du patron. C'était toute la foule qu'il y avait ici en ce beau début d'après- midi à la fin du mois de novembre. Autant dire que ce n'était pas la haute saison ici. Tant mieux, je détestais être oppressée.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée et le courant d'air qui se faufila dans la pièce me ramena à fulminer contre mon frère aîné. L'homme qui venait d'entrer acheta un paquet de cigarette et partit. La mer était déchaînée avec ses vagues qui se jetaient sur les rochers de la petite crique. Le vent faisait grincer la girouette placée à l'entrée du parking de l'établissement et voler les feuilles des quelques arbres qui pouvaient encore prétendre être des végétaux tellement ils semblaient dénués de verdure.

Je décidais finalement d'appeler Marc une nouvelle fois afin, j'espérais, qu'il apparaisse dans la demi- heure suivante. Le téléphone mobile de mon frère sonna trois fois et je tombai sur son répondeur. Las je raccrochai avant la fin de la musique que je connaissais par coeur depuis deux ans, et oui j'étais née le vingt- huit novembre mais apparemment ni mes parents ni mes frères ne semblaient s'en rappeler. Mais si pour Marc qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de tout oublier et mes parents qui avaient autres choses à penser suite à leur licenciement successif, je pouvais comprendre; ce n'était pas pareil pour Emmanuel d'ordinaire si organisé. Quelque chose clochait.

Je recomposai le numéro de Marc puis comme j'obtins le même résultat, lui envoya un message afin de le prévenir de l'annulation de notre rendez- vous si important à ses yeux. Quel con. Il m'avait fait perdre deux heures alors que je n'avais même pas commencé ses valises. A la maison, je trouvai ma mère affalée sur le canapé, avec une bouteille de vodka à ses côtés. Mon père, qui lui ne s'était pas laissé abattu, était encore en téléphone sans doute avec son ancien employeur pour défendre sa cause une nouvelle fois. Cela faisait un mois. Vivement mon départ.

Marc et Emmanuel avaient depuis longtemps quitté le domicile familial et le dernier n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis sa dispute avec notre mère au sujet de son emploi. Cette dernière ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il s'engage dans l'armée, elle qui avait été élevée par des parents qui valorisaient plus le pacifisme que le patriotisme. Elle voyait l'armée comme une organisation de tueurs à gages qui se cache derrière le masque de la patrie. Le sujet était tabou et même notre père qui départageait souvent les conflits ici n'avait rien pu faire pour sortir cette idée de la tête de ma femme.

J'arrivai dans ma chambre. Dans le même état que ce matin, ce qui me déprima encore plus. Il fallait que je trie mes affaires avant mon départ à Paris. Des vêtements, mes papiers, mes draps, mon maquillage, mes objets personnels; j'avais du boulot. Finalement, je ne mis que cinq heures à tout ranger dans une quinzaine de carton où je notai au feutre ce que chacun contenait. Demain, avec mon père, j'irai chercher ma voiture et dans trois jours, je prendrai l'autoroute pour dire adieu à cette vie que je haïssais de tout mon coeur. Tout était trop... Monotone.

S'allongeant sur mon lit, avec mes cheveux bruns que j'avais lisses naturellement, j'admirais mon travail alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. En regardant mon réveil je remarquai que le dîner allait bientôt être servi. Ma mère était réveillée ce qui, en soi, ne me rassurait guère. La table était mise pour trois. Marc ne devait pas passer dîner ? Mais qu'avait- il en tête aujourd'hui ? Je vis mes parents tout souriants à mon arrivée avec un paquet dans la main. Ah, mon anniversaire.

J'affichai un magnifique sourire sur mon visage halé ce qui fit briller mes yeux marrons comme des étoiles. Délicatement, ma mère me prit dans ses bras avec l'odeur de l'alcool qui collait à ses vêtements. Je tâchais d'oublier ce détail et embrassai mon père qui me tendit mon cadeau avec une certaine impatience comme s'il voulait vite s'en débarrasser. Ce qui lui était commun, il n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pourrait qualifier de patient. J'enlevai soigneusement l'emballage fait maison et découvris une boîte en carton argentée. Curieuse, je trouvai à l'intérieur un bracelet qui à mon poignet semblait imiter le mouvement des vagues d'une mer enragée.

Emue pour de vrai cette fois- ci je les repris dans mes bras et nous passâmes à table.

Nous fûmes à l'hôpital une heure plus tard. Le téléphone familial avait sonné en pleine dégustation du traditionnel gâteau au chocolat pour annoncer que Marc avait eu un accident de moto cette après- midi et qu'il risquait de chuter dans le coma à un moment ou un autre.

_Le vingt- neuf novembre 2003:_

Emmanuel était déjà sur place et pour une fois, ma mère ne le prit pas de haut en lui demandant comment il allait tandis que les docteurs tâchaient de réanimer son plus jeune fils. C'était la troisième fois depuis qu'il était arrivé en début de soirée et il était très exactement quatre heures vingt- deux du matin. Mercredi, le jour de la semaine préféré des écoliers. Marc était né un mercredi.

Songeant à son travail, Emmanuel dut nous quitter, à mon grand dam car je sentais l'inquiétude monter dans la pièce tandis que l'alcoolémie de ma mère chutait peu à peu. Marc se retrouva conscient à dix heures environ et demanda à nous voir. Exceptionnellement, l'heure des visites fut avancée. Il semblait bien se porter en apparence, en tout cas, je m'étais attendu à pire aussi mon soulagement fut plus évident que celui de mes parents. Emus nous parlâmes peu mais l'ambiance était déjà plus agréable que dans le couloir d'en face. Alors que nos parents quittèrent la chambre pour aller fumer, je fus surprise de voir le visage si confiant de mon frère se faner et se transformer en une parfaite réplique de celui d'un condamné à mort.

« Marc ? Que se passe- t- il ? »

Il eut un rire bref et leva les yeux au ciel avant de les reposer sur moi. Sa si chétive petite soeur qui avait au moins pour qualité d'être directe.

« Je vais mourir, Jeanne. »

Cela ne sonnait pas comme une fatalité mais plutôt comme une supplication.

« Mais qu'est- ce que tu racontes ? Tu as passé le cap des premières heures ! Et tu n'as plus eu d'attaques depuis l'aube, les médecins ont dit que c'était encourageant.

- Non, mais tu entends ce que tu dis ? Encourageant ? J'ai perdu mes jambes enfin! Et je suis prof de sport dans un lycée publique ! Autant dire que ma vie est fichue. »

Ah, son job... Lui qui s'était si démené pour l'obtenir après deux échec. A peine cinq ans plus tard et voilà que ce rêve lui réchappait. Le fait d'avoir déjà goûté à ce job et de savoir que dorénavant ce n'était plus possible était- il plus difficile à accepter que celui de ne l'avoir jamais atteint ? Je ne sus quoi dire.

« Oh, je sais ce que tu penses Jeanne. Tout n'est pas perdu, il y a plein d 'autres choix qui s'offrent à toi... Mais je ne veux pas d'autres choix ! Et toi tu peux comprendre ça.

- Moi ? Qu'est- ce que tu veux dire ? Pourquoi Emmanuel ne comprendrait pas lui ? »

Oui, pourquoi... Pourquoi est- ce que tu ne te tais pas ? Laisse tomber cette histoire Marc. Tu avais promis.

« Parce qu'il n'a rien perdu.

- Je n'ai rien perdu, niais- je d'une voix amère.

- Oh que si. Tu as perdu ton rêve toi aussi. Tu l'as perdu et il t'est impossible de revenir en arrière. »

Mon rêve. Je l'avais réalisé en moins d'un mois et il s'était évaporé sous mes yeux sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. La raison ? Oh pas un accident. Un magnifique complot. Ma mère, qui avait vu son fils aîné préférer sa carrière à sa famille, avait pris notre éducation bien en main à Marc et moi. Mais si Marc, qui était en plein âge rebel à ce moment là, a réussi à ne pas se laisser sombrer dans l'idéologie maternelle, ce n'était pas le cas de la petite fille de six ans que j'étais dont le fabuleux espoir de monter sur scène pour danser avait été supprimé des possibilités futures.

J'ai haï ma mère et Emmanuel depuis ce jour où il s'est élevé contre elle. Tout était de leur faute. J'en voulais à mon père aussi qui n'avait rien fait pour me soutenir. Seul Marc avait voulu me défendre mais il partit à Lyon pour ses études le mois suivant la décision de ma mère et un semestre lui suffit pour me rentrer dans la tête que jamais plus je ne montrerais sur scène au péril d'avoir sa colère. Devant ce chantage affectif, j'avais rendu les armes et regretté ce fait les douze prochaines années.

Mais c'était différent pour Marc, personne n'était responsable pour lui. Il roulait à allure correcte seulement le vent a mis un arbre sur la route et il n'a pas eu le temps de freiner et d'éviter les voitures qui arrivaient à sa suite. De plus, même moi qui regrettait encore j'avais refait ma vie. Je n'avais en aucun cas souhaité mourir pour ça. Revenir en arrière peut- être mais pas mourir.

« C'est peut- être vrai mais je me suis relevée, Marc ! J'ai réussi à me fonder de nouveaux objectifs, à avancer, à... Continuer à... »

Continuer à rêver comme autrefois au succès que j'aurais pu avoir sur les planches. Mon rêve n'avait pas changé. Il était juste passé du côté irréalisable.

« A quoi ? A rêver de pouvoir quitter le cocon familial pour Paris en espérant que là- bas tout sera différent ? Que tu te trouveras un nouvel objectif ? Une nouvelle personnalité ? »

Il avait raison. Rien ne serait différent j'avais inventé cette envie de départ afin de refouler mes sentiments qui chaque jour refaisaient un peu plus surface. J'avais prévu de craquer dans le train après avoir dit au revoir à ma famille qui organisait un dîner pour me souhaiter bonne chance. A dix- huit, mon bac en poche je montais à Paris dans l'espoir de décrocher un job quelconque. Pour ma mère je devais trouver un fiancé. Mon père voulait juste que je quitte la maison et que j'apprenne à voler de mes propres ailes. Moi, j'avais prévu de chercher un nouveau but à mon existence bien que l'idée de dire bonjour aux épaves de la Seine m'ait traversée l'esprit. Je gardais cette idée en réserve au cas où. Tout plutôt que de revenir au bercail. Absolument tout. C'était les mots d'Emmanuel ceux que je détestais et que je comprenais le plus.

« Qu'est- ce que tu veux que je dise Marc ? Que tout est fichu ? Et bien oui, tu vas passer tes soirées seul à ruminer contre cette journée, contre ce foutu vent, contre ces gens derrière toi qui auraient du rester chez toi, contre ces médecins qui auraient pu arriver plus vite, contre ton époque qui ne sait pas refaire marcher tes jambes. Alors oui, tu es mort en quelque sorte mais me faire culpabiliser ne t'avancera pas alors annonce la couleur ! Qu'est- ce- que tu veux que je fasse ? »

Il me regarda débiter mes paroles fulminantes en silence puis après un long soupir répéta sa phrase favorite depuis cet accident.

« Je vais mourir.

- Tu... Le coupai- je.

- Laisse- moi finir ! S'il te plaît. »

Doucement, j'acquiesçai. Redoutant le pire avec ses idées parfois si illogiques.

« Je vais mourir. Je vais passer mes journées malheureux ruminant cette journée c'est vrai et pourtant ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. Toi tu as été courageuse mais je n'ai pas cette force. Je ne veux pas affronter la pitié des gens ou bien les remarques désobligeantes qu'entraîne ma nouvelle conditions. Je veux conserver mon estime. »

Je voulus l'interrompre mais il me rappela ma promesse alors je me mordis la lèvre.

« Je veux rester moi- même. Moi, celui qui oublie que son portable est dans sa poche et le cherche pendant trois heures dans tout son appartement ! »

Nous rîmes de ce souvenir. Cependant on repris vite nos visages de bourreau.

« Qu'est- ce que tu attends de moi Marc ? Que je change le monde ? Que je parvienne à te redonner tes jambes ?

- Non, je ne suis pas irréaliste à ce point. Je veux que tu m'aides à mourir en étant le même qu'autrefois. »

Me regardant dans les yeux, il ré- exprima son idée:

« Je veux que tu me tues, Jeanne. »

Il est étrange de voir le temps défiler si lentement. J'avais l'impression que nous nous fixâmes pendant de longues heures alors que cela ne faisait même pas cinq minutes. Je pouvais comprendre mon frère en un sens mais l'idée qu'il ait fait le même raisonnement qui m'avait pris douze ans en une demi- journée, cela me fit un choc. D'un autre côté, lui, il l'acceptait moi j'avais tâché d'étouffer la vérité, de me voiler la face comme dirait mon père. Marc me laissait réfléchir et je lui en étais reconnaissante.

Mourir. J'avais toujours pensé que la première à mourir de nous cinq ce serait moi. Moi qui croyait tout ce qu'on lui disait car je ne voulais pas voir l'hypocrisie des gens. Non, je la voyais mais je la reniais dans mon esprit. Je trouvais des excuses aux gens. Même ma propre hypocrisie se transformait dans ma tête. Je me mentais à moi- même et personne n'était dupe de mon stratagème dans cette pièce. Je me demandais alors si Marc ne s'en voulait pas d'avoir laissé ma mère d'avoir tant d'emprise sur moi.

« Marc, je ne peux pas. »

Il sourit. Il avait sans doute prévu cette réaction si banale. Si humaine peut- être. Mais étions- nous encore humains ? On n'était qu'une partie d'être humain on nous avait volé l'autre.

« Jeanne, si j'avais voulu me suicider j'aurais pu, non je pourrais, y arriver tout seul. Seulement après on va chercher à savoir pourquoi j'aurais fait ça. Vous serez interrogés, mon image sera ruiné. On ne parlera de moi que comme un homme suicidaire, dépressif et totalement à l'Ouest. Ce qui n'est pas le cas, enfin pour les deux premiers points du moins. »

Cela ne fit rire personne.

« Oui, mais si je te tue on ne parlera de toi que comme une victime de sa détraquée de soeur. J'irai en prison, il y aura un procès, nous serions également interrogés et...

- Je sais, mais je ne veux pas que tu me tues de cette manière Jeanne.

- Oh, tu as des conditions de meurtre maintenant ? Dis- je sarcastique.

- Cesse d'être si à cran et écoute- moi. »

Il gémit sur le dernier mot alors je me levais et tapotais son front.

« Rappelle- toi que tu es nulle en biologie soeurette alors je t'en prie ne me fais pas un diagnostic. On a vu ce qui est arrivé à Poppy. »

C'était notre chien. Etait car à un certain moment il était tellement mal que j'ai voulu le soigner et que je n'ai rien trouver de mieux pour faire baisser sa température que de le mettre dans une cuvette remplie d'eau avec des glaçons. Il est mort deux jours plus tard.

« J'avais neuf ans !

- Cela ne change rien. Tu es une tueuse.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as choisi ? M'écriai- je alors, en colère cette fois. »

Je n'étais douée en rien, je le savais. La cuisine ne m'intéressait pas et de plus j'étais trop froussarde ce qui fait que j'avais peur de me brûler à chaque instant. L'art était porté vers les personnes perfectionnistes et appliquées or j'avais l'habitude d'être impulsive et incompréhensible. Le sport me donnait la crainte de me blesser ou bien me rappeler trop la danse, ma plus grande déception et je collectionnais les bulles dans mon bulletin scolaire. Je n'aimais pas la littérature, ni les films de n'importe quelle époque. Je n'avais aucun avis sur rien. Tout me rappelait mon ennui quotidien et sans but. Le fait que mon frère me ramène à cette réalité me fit horreur.

« Jeanne.

- Je suis inutile je sais. Je vais sans doute pointer au chômage tout les mois, moi, qui ait à peine décroché mon diplôme au rattrapage et par un coup de chance extraordinaire. Mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que je n'ai d'autres choix que d'agréer à ton envie. Tu veux mourir alors soit mais ne m'entraîne pas au fond du gouffre avec toi. J'y arrive déjà très bien toute seule Marc.

- Jeanne, tu ne comprends pas.

- Non, je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi s'obstiner à vouloir me faire devenir une criminelle ? »

Bien que je n'avais pas grand estime de ma personne je ne pensais pas mériter ce titre. Surtout pas de la part de mon frère le membre de ma famille qui m'était le plus proche et qui dorénavant se trouvait dans la même position que moi.

« Jeanne, va chercher mon sac.

- Ton sac ? Répétai- je un peu déboussolée.

- Oui, il est derrière toi, sous ma veste. Jeanne, maintenant. Les parents vont bientôt revenir et je veux pouvoir tout t'expliquer. »

Un peu perdue je fis ce qu'il me dicta et lui tendis sa sacoche qui lui servait à contenir ses fiches de cours d'éducation physique et sportive. Il fouilla dedans pendant quelques instants pour e ressortir un cahier noir qui semblait avoir connu de meilleurs jours. Il le contempla puis me prit la main.

« J'ai trouvé ce cahier dans la rue il y a de cela trois ans. Je ne m'en suis jamais servi jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Plusieurs fois il m'est venu à l'esprit de le détruire mais... Je pensais que un jour je pourrais en avoir besoin. Alors je l'ai gardé sur moi.

- De quoi es- tu...

- Jeanne, ce cahier... Il s'arrêta pour chercher ses mots. Ce cahier peut tuer. »

***

_Je pense qu'il est inutile de préciser une nouvelle fois que j'attends vos reviews !_

_A bientôt !_

Lily- Nora.


	2. Faux semblant

_Me re- voilà chers lecteurs !_

_J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été de trop longue durée, si c'est le cas je m'en excuse et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. _

_Un petit clin d'oeil à lilijeane23 qui trouvera des réponses à certaines de ses questions dans ce passage._

_J'attends votre avis à la fin de votre lecture comme d'habitude. Ca fait toujours plaisir !_

**Résumé** : Posséder une Death Note n'est pas synonyme de changement de vie. Elle vous enfonce encore plus dans vos problèmes qui vous entraînent vers une mort débouchant sur le néant : l'ennui.

**Disclaimer** : Death Note ne m'appartient pas. Tsugumi OHBA et Takeshi OBATA en sont les créateurs.

**Julia**

Chapitre 1 :

_Faux- semblant._

Mon frère avait- il eu une commotion cérébrale durant l'accident ? Pourtant les médecins avaient assuré que son casque avait protéger sa tête. Se seraient- ils trompés ? Cela semblait plus plausible que cette histoire de cahier meurtrier. Un cahier à la couverture noire abîmée par les intempéries à ce dont je pouvais en voir. Mais s'il l'avait sur lui avant l'accident cela signifiait qu'il avait cru à cette histoire avant hier. Il ne l'a jamais utilisé... Donc cela n'est qu'une idée qui a germée dans son cerveau un peu dérangé par notre famille si hors du commun, peut- être un film lui avait donné cette stupide idée. Oui, cela ne pouvait en être autrement.

J'avais beau être un peu à côté de la plaque en général mais je savais que tuer avec un cahier était improbable. Mon frère se payait ma tête peut-être... Non il avait bien l'air sérieux, ironiser n'était donc pas une bonne idée.

« Je ne suis pas fou rassure- toi. Je sais que les apparences sont contre moi, même la logique, mais écoute- moi jusqu'au bout d'accord ? »

Etait- ce sain de le laisser se plonger encore plus dans son délire, mais c'était mon frère... Et je ne voulais pas le désigner comme un détraqué aux infirmières alors que nous venions juste de parler de mourir avec notre propre image de nous- même. Oh et puis après tout pourquoi pas ? Je préférais parler de ça plutôt que de meurtre. Il n'y avait pas à dire. J'acquiesçai.

« Ce cahier, qu'on appelle aussi Death Note, n'est pas un cahier ordinaire. »

Devant mon air perdu il précisa la traduction, cahier de la mort et jura contre mon incompétence dans les langues étrangères.

« Bref, ce cahier est une arme à lui tout seul. Il appartient à un autre monde, celui des Dieux de la Mort. Tu dois marquer le nom de la personne que tu souhaites tuer dans ce cahier et presque immédiatement elle mourra. En réalité, ce cahier appartient à un Dieu de la Mort. »

Un autre monde, des pouvoirs, il ne manquait plus que des aliens... Cependant je le laissais débiter sa fantastique histoire.

« D'ailleurs il est dans cette pièce. »

Là je ne pus me retenir de froncer les sourcils. Il avait une hallucination ? Peut- être avait- il une tumeur au cerveau depuis longtemps et cela avait créé cette sordide histoire ?

« Euh Marc... Commençai- je.

- Tu ne peux pas le voir, toi. Il faut que tu touches le cahier. »

Je retins mon _« Mais bien sûr »_ et tendis une main vers ce Death Note.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne fus pas effrayée lorsque je le vis. Peut- être qu'au fond de moi je croyais plus à cette histoire que je ne le pensais. Et je compris que c'était ça. Si cette histoire était vrai cela m'intéressait. Pendant ces quelques minutes à parler avec mon frère j'avais été captivée, comme attirée par cette histoire. Je voulais savoir. En douze ans, je n'étais pas pour la première fois indifférente à ce qui se passait autour de moi. Voilà pourquoi je ne réagis pas en découvrant pour la première fois l'apparence d'un Dieu de la Mort.

Il était évident qu'il n'avait rien d'humain. D'au moins un mètre plus grand que moi, il me dominait aussi en largeur bien que son corps semblait plus fin et plus souple que celui d'une personne de notre monde. La couleur de sa _peau_ ( ou bien était- ce son squelette tellement il paraissait maigre ?) était bleue clair. Mais pas un bleu agréable à regarder tellement il virait sur le gris. Ouais, cela ne donnait pas envie de rire. Il se tenait légèrement courbé et pencha la tête sur le côté. Peut- être s'attendait- il à ce que je crie ? Mon frère aussi semblait surpris devant mon manque de réaction.

« Bonjour, articulais- je doucement.

- Enchanté, déclara l'obscure créature. Je m'appelle Ter.

- Jeanne Deflu. »

Mon frère sourit.

« Tu me crois maintenant ?

- Je suppose, mais comment peux- tu savoir que cahier tue si tu ne l'as jamais essayé ? »

Il sourit encore plus.

« Parce que je crois Ter et que nous allons vérifiez ça. Normalement Ter devrait marquer mon nom dans sa Death Note mais comme je ne l'ai jamais utilisé je n'en suis pas vraiment le propriétaire mais plutôt celui qui l'emprunte. C'est ça, Ter ?

- On peut dire ça oui, répondit le Dieu de la Mort.

- De plus mon heure n'est pas encore venue donc je peux encore avoir mon nom écrit par quelqu'un d'autre dans une Death Note.

- Et tu veux que ce soit moi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas écrire ton nom toi- même ? »

Il repris le cahier de mes mains, le regarda puis il me vrilla du regard et annonça:

« Parce que je veux que tu en deviennes la propriétaire Jeanne. Je sais que tu n'as jamais pensé à tuer quelqu'un tellement tu es persuadée que ce monde ne t'apportera plus rien. Je te demande de veiller sur ce cahier afin que personne ne l'utilise à mauvais escient.

- Ne serait- il pas plus simple de le détruire après ta mort ? Est- ce impossible ?

- Non c'est possible et j'ai déjà pensé à cette possibilité mais si tu fais cela alors tu perdras tes souvenirs à propos de ce cahier et alors tu oublieras cette conversation et tu ne sauras pas qui j'étais vraiment. Veux- tu réellement garder la fausse opinion que tu avais de moi jusqu'à présent ?

- Ma fausse...

- Pourquoi crois- tu que je parlais tout le temps tout seul ? Pourquoi crois- tu que j'étais si méfiant avec Emmanuel et la police ? Pourquoi à ton avis, Jeanne ? »

Parce que tu avais la Death Note. Oh mon Dieu ! Je l'avais mal jugé. Le fou de la famille ne l'était pas. Dire qu'il avait supporté ces moqueries depuis si longtemps et ce Dieu de la Mort... Restait- il tout le temps avec Marc ? Si oui, cela devait poser problème lorsque tu entretiens une relation plus qu'intime avec un autre être humain. Oh là ! Je dérivais du sujet.

« Je... D'accord. C'est d'accord. Je vais accomplir ce que tu veux Marc mais... Tu es sûr de toi n'est-ce pas? Tu n'es pas sur le coup d'une dépression due à l'accident ou...

- Jeanne, je suis plus que sûr, je voulais t'en parler hier. Du cahier, pas de ma mort. Je voulais te le confier c'est pour ça que je l'avais avec moi. D'ailleurs désolé de ne pas être venu. Tu me pardonnes ? »

Voilà, je pleurais et mon frère me prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé aussi pour Maman. J'aurais dû te pousser à lui faire face.

- Tu n'es pas responsable. De plus, j'aurais sans doute fait une piètre danseuse avec ma peur des chutes ou bien des collègues m'auraient dupée tellement je suis naïve.

- C'est bien vrai ! Rit-il. Mais je m'excuse quand même, j'aurais au moins dû essayer. »

Après une minute de silence, il me mit le cahier dans les mains, trouva un stylo dans sa sacoche qu'il me tendit avec une impatience étrange.

« Marque mon nom en pensant bien à mon visage sinon ça ne marche pas. Puis la cause de la mort, mets _mort suite à des blessures obtenues dans un accident de la route la veille_ sinon, si tu ne précises pas je mourrais d'une crise cardiaque. Oh et mets que je meure sans souffrir. Vite! Me pressa- t- il. Cela fait plus d'une demi- heure qu'ils sont partis fumer ! Ils vont bientôt revenir et je ne veux pas à avoir à subir la visite de toute la famille qui a pitié du loufoque Deflu. »

Tremblante, j'écrivis ce qu'il me dicta.

« Voilà. Tu as combien de temps maintenant ? »

Voilà une phrase que je trouvais peu bien placée après qu'elle soit sortie de ma bouche sans réfléchir. Mais Marc ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Quarante secondes. Il doit m'en rester trente maintenant.

- Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Range le cahier dans ton sac. »

Je m'exécutai.

« Fais attention que personne ne le touche surtout. Tu comprends pourquoi ? »

Je hochai la tête. Mieux valait que je sois la seule à voir Ter.

« Maintenant, Jeanne. Bonne chance. »

Marc... J'avais toujours pensé que je serais la première à partir cependant les mots d'adieu me vinrent à l'esprit sans que je ne panique en cherchant une réponse.

« Bonne chance à toi aussi, Marc. Et... Merci. »

Je ne sais pas s'il compris mais en tout cas il sombra avec le sourire. Je séchais mes larmes après avoir détaché ses mains des miennes que nous avions enlacées sans y penser. Marc, jamais je ne te remercierais de m'avoir donné une nouvelle raison de vivre, un nouvel objectif. Je devais protéger la Death Note. J'avais un secret. Une chose que moi seule comprenait. Pour la première fois, je me sentis indispensable en ce monde.

Bon, ce n'était pas le moment de prendre la grosse tête non plus ! Marc était mort en théorie par ma faute alors de là à dire que le monde avait besoin d'une criminelle. Prenant un air affolé je courus dans le couloir en appelant des infirmières tout en gardant bien mon sac contre moi. Je commençais déjà à devenir paranoïaque. Comme j'avais envisagé la possibilité de me suicider plus d'une fois, je suppose que c'est pour ça que je ne sentis pas trop l'abattement à l'annonce de la mort de Marc. J'avais depuis longtemps prévu de couper les ponts avec ma famille, même sans la mort de toute façon.

L'enterrement aurait lieu dans deux jours au cimetière de la commune dans l'intimité. J'insistai pour Marc sur ce dernier point. Ne voulant point rester ainsi à côté du corps de mon frère, je rentrai à la maison avec Ter qui me suivait. Cela me surprit quand quelqu'un le traversa dans la rue bondée qui menait au centre ville que nous devions traverser pour atteindre une rue déserte qui menait à notre maison. Ter était silencieux ce qui me permit de réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire de la Death Note. L'utiliser ? Pour quoi faire ? Je ne haïssais personne.

La cacher semblait idéal. Mais où ? Je quittais cette chambre bientôt et la mettre dans un carton serait trop dangereux. Non, jusqu'à mon départ elle restera dans mon sac, avec moi. Ensuite j'aviserai. Peut- être que j'achèterai un coffre fort une fois à Paris... Ter se planta soudain devant moi et demanda d'une voix curieuse:

« Tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Ce que j'avais prévu de faire et que j'ai promis. Conserver la Death Note sans l'utiliser.

- Tu l'as déjà utilisée, tu n'iras ni en Enfer ni au Paradis. »

Je le regardais surprise. Qu'est- ce que c'était que ça encore ?

« Pardon ?

- Tu n'iras ni en Enfer ni au Paradis après ta mort. Tu finiras dans le néant éternel. Enfin, tu verras bien. Ton frère ne t'a pas précisé ce détail et moi je n'avais aucune obligation à te le faire savoir. »

Mon frère s'était sauvé et m'avait sacrifié ?! Non, il devait ignorer ce point.

« Marc savait- il pour cette histoire de néant ? »

Ter sourit, et avec horreur je le vis pencher sa tête de haut en bas. Encore une fois, j'avais été trop naïve. Tremblant à la fois de rage, de déception, de peur et d'abattement, je sortis le cahier de la mort de mon sac et l'examinai. Sur la première page se trouvait ce que j'avais précèdement inscrit.

_Marc Deflu, mort paisible suite à des blessures corporelles._

_Blessures obtenues lors d'un accident de la route il y a peu de temps._

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi alors voulait- il me confier la Death Note à moi ?

- Il pensait que tu te suiciderais après sa mort après l'avoir brûlé, me répondis Ter. »

Ainsi, mon frère n'avait pas été dupe à mon choix de partir pour Paris, une ville où il est si facile de passer inaperçue en se jetant d'un pont. Ce qui n'est pas le cas dans les petites villes de chez nous.

« Et bien, je ne vais pas mourir Ter mais je ne vais pas la laisser se reposer cette Death Note. Puisque personne dans cette famille ne semble se soucier de mon sort alors qu'ils meurent ! »

Furieuse, je pris un de mes crayons sur mon bureau et écrivis soigneusement.

_Marianne Deflu, accident de la route._

_Le premier décembre 2003. Elle prit le volant après avoir trop bu suite à la mort de son fils à son enterrement._

_Henri Deflu, accident de la route._

_Le premier décembre 2003. Après l'enterrement de son second fils, monte dans la voiture de sa femme. Cette voiture percutera un arbre tombé sur la route à cause des rafales de vent._

_Emmanuel Deflu, accident de la route._

_Le premier décembre 2003. Meurt dans l'accident de ses parents car il avait décidé de monter dans leur voiture._

Encore tremblante et pleurant de rage je me relis et ce n'est qu'après avoir retrouvé mon souffle que je remarquais l'importance de ce qui allait se passer. J'avais tout mis le jour de l'enterrement pour me venger de Marc et j'espérais qu'ils souffriraient. J'étais horrible et je méritais de mourir. Je me demandais si je devais marquer mon nom à moi aussi.

« Ter ? Demandais- je.

- Oui ?

- Je peux encore rajouter des détails ?

- Il te reste un peu plus de cinq minutes oui. Pour ton frère s'entend.

- Merci. »

J'avais décidé de ce que j'allais faire. Allumant mon ordinateur, je cherchais mon ancienne photo de classe et trouvais ce dont j'eus besoin. A ma droite se trouvait une fille qui me ressemblait vaguement. Elle m'avait ridiculiser le dernier jour en remplissant mon sac de chantilly. Autant dire que même si je ne la détestais pas ce n'était pas mon amie. C'était simple, personne ne voulait d'une dépressive comme confidente.

_Alicia Rossear, accident de la route._

_Le premier décembre 2003. Elle monta, après l'enterrement de Marc Deflu, dans le voiture de la famille Deflu qui eut un accident. La voiture prendra feu et les corps présents à l'intérieur deviendront si méconnaissable que le sien sera confondu avec la fille cadette du couple Deflu. Ses vrais parents, à Alicia signaleront sa disparition qui sera classée sans suite. _

« Cela marchera Ter ?

- Normalement tout ce que tu as écrit est possible alors oui. Ca devrait fonctionner. »

J'éteignis mon ordinateur portable, pris une douche après avoir précisé à Ter que je voulais qu'il reste de l'autre côté de la porte et enfilai un jean, un top blanc, un pull en laine marron, accompagnés d'une paire de converse noire. Je conservais à mon poignet le bracelet que m'avais offert mes parents. Ensuite j'appelai l'aéroport pour réserver un vol pour Paris le plus tôt possible.

Je me fis une valise constituée de mon maquillage, de quelques vêtements ainsi que de l'argent que ma mère cachait sous son matelas ( elle ne faisait pas confiance aux banques.) soit trois mille cinq cent et quarante- six euros en total sans parler de mon propre argent que je retirais cette après – midi. Je prétextais l'achat d'un piano dans une boutique qui n'acceptait pas les chèques. Ils me crurent et après que j'ai encore une fois prouvé mon identité je reçus mes mille deux cent euros qui étaient sur mon compte. Je les fourrais dans mon sac et partit pour l'aéroport.

Je n'avais eu aucun scrupule à les tuer car ils m'ont tous déçus ni à les voler car maintenant qu'ils sont condamnés ils n'en n'auront plus besoin. Et ils arriveront à faire cet enterrement sans cet argent, puisque je l'ai marqué dans la Death Note.

Je réalisais en prenant le bus que j'étais devenue une meurtrière. J'avais tué mon frère, mes parents, une fille contre qui j'avais une dent. J'étais devenue une voleuse. Une hors- la- loi. Je devais maintenant me trouver de nouveaux papiers. Pour ça il suffira de tuer quelqu'un en le manipulant avant. Non, je devais arrêter de penser à utiliser la Death Note à tort et à travers ! J'aurais une nouvelle vie qui s'offrirait à moi. Un nouveau départ. Et après je cacherai cette Death Note. Oui, j'arrêterais.

Les remords furent plus violents après mes heures de sommeil dans l'avion. J'avais changée. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Où était donc passée la jeune femme indifférente à ce qui se passe autour d'elle ? Aux gens qui se servent d'elle ? Je pleurais toute seule sur mon siège et les chut des passagers d'à côté m'obligèrent à verser mes larmes aux toilettes. Il était six heures du soir et les passagers souhaitaient dormir durant le vol enfin du moins la famille qui était à côté de moi. La famille...

Moi, je n'en n'avais plus de famille. Ou du moins je n'en aurais plus dans peu de temps. Je m'étais sentie si heureuse lors de la découverte du cahier de la mort et maintenant... Maintenant j'espérais que tout cela ne fut qu'un maudit rêve.

« Les propriétaires de Death Note finissent souvent malheureux. Pour toi pourtant cela semble accéléré, nota Ter. »

Sans retenir mes larmes, je demandais le plus doucement possible afin que personne d'autre ne m'entende:

« Alors pourquoi as- tu amené cette Death Note dans ce monde ? Tu te réjouis de nos souffrances ? De mes souffrances ?! »

J'avais parlé trop fort car quelqu'un me demanda si cela allait je lui dis que je me parlais à moi- même et le silence s'installa. Ter me fixa pendant quelques instants et annonça:

« Je me suis retrouvé avec deux Death Note et j'ai pris conscience qu'un humain pourrait peut- être en avoir l'utilité. Alors voilà. Ton frère l'a ramassé mais ne l'a jamais utilisé. Peut- être parce qu'il était plus intelligents que les autres je n'en sais rien. En tout cas, lui aussi est devenu malheureux puis il te l'a confié. »

Le hasard. Marc l'avait ramassé. Cela signifiait que Ter ne l'avait pas désigné. Si je me retrouvais ici c'était du au hasard ? Nous sommes environ six milliards sur la planète et j'ai obtenu cette Death Note ! La chance ne m'aimait vraiment pas.

« Tu peux toujours tout oublier tu sais mais tu finiras quand même dans le néant toutefois. »

Je devais me rappeler de ne jamais demander du réconfort à Ter. Ce n'est vraiment pas sa spécialité.

« Non, tout plutôt que de faire endurer ça à quelqu'un. Et je ne veux pas perdre la mémoire maintenant que j'ai planifié ma disparition. Je vais tâcher d'oublier par moi- même mes crimes. Je crois pouvoir les refouler comme je l'ai fait avec mon rêve il y a de cela des années. Non ! Mieux, cette fois- ci j'avais mes raisons, et ces remords, ajoutai- je en séchant mon visage, sont les derniers que j'aurais à propos de cette Death Note. »

_Le premier décembre 2003:_

Ils étaient morts. Il était dix- huit heures trente. L'enterrement devait être fini depuis longtemps déjà. Je me demandais si on parlera de leur mort à la télévision. J'espérais que non. J'avais presque réussi à faire le tri dans ma tête. Ils méritaient de mourir. Car je m'étais rendu compte qu'ils se doutaient que j'allais essayer de mettre un terme à ma vie et ils allaient me laisser faire ! Bon, à l'époque je leur en aurais sans doute voulu d'intervenir mais là... Comment peut- on laisser pendant des années l'idée de se suicider dans la tête de son enfant ? Comment ?

Oui, la mort, voilà le châtiment qu'ils méritaient tous. Mieux, qu'ils aillent pourrir en Enfer ! Cela me réjouira !

Le téléphone sonna. Un nouveau portable que j'avais acheté sous mon nouveau nom. Julia Marx. Marx que j'avais choisi pour la ressemblance avec Marc afin de me rappeler de ne plus croire personne. De ne plus faire confiance à qui que ce soit. J'étais seule et je l'avais choisi. 'étais seule si on excluait Ter bien sûr... Et je comptais bien le rester. Ce soir, je me couchais sans même allumer le poste de la télévision.

Mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Avais- je réussi à refouler tous mes remords ? Oh que oui seulement des doutes me prirent. Etaient- ils vraiment morts ? Croyait- on à ma mort ? A la disparition d'Alicia ? Avais- je laissé un quelconque indice derrière moi ? Stop ! Stop ! J'ai parfaitement bien décrit les causes de la mort de chacun dans la Death Note alors techniquement tout devrait être dans l'ordre. Je devais prendre l'air. Maintenant.

Les rues de Paris sont moins animées qu'on pourraient le croire le soir. Les passants déambulent sans faire de crise, les discothèques n'ont pas trente- six bagarres devant leurs portes tous les soirs et pour l'instant personne n'a essayé de me voler mon sac ou de me vendre de la cocaïne ou une autre drogue. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu croire si j'avais sauté du pont quelqu'un aurait alerté la police. Les préjugés des villageois sur la capitale sont sans doute non fondés. Bah, je suppose que l'inverse l'est aussi. Je n'en sais rien, je ne connais pas ceux qu'ils ont à mon égard. Et honnêtement, je m'en fiche. Je me considère maintenant comme totalement parisienne.

Finalement, en rentrant chez moi, je m'endormis sans encombre.

***

_J'espère que cela vous a plu... En tout cas, votre avis m'intéresse !_

Lily- Nora.


	3. Eaux troubles

_Voilà, voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette fic ! J'ai mis du temps pour le relire et le corriger mais j'espère que je n'ai pas laissé trop de fautes._

_Chère lilijeane23, j'ai essayé de l'écrire avec mes tripes espérons que je n'en ai pas fait tombé un bout ! Ok, personne ne rit je range mon humour au placard._

_Allez, je vous laisse lire tranquillement ! Et avec un peu de chance vous me laisserez une review..._

**Julia**

Chapitre 2:

_Eaux troubles._

_Le quatre décembre 2003:_

Je m'étais maintenant habituée à Ter qui me suivait comme mon ombre. Mieux que mon ombre même car même lorsque le soleil n'est pas là il est toujours présent. Il a enfin compris que la salle de bain lui était totalement interdite. Cela a amélioré nos rapports. Je feuilletai le journal à la recherche d'un poste qui ne demandait aucune référence hors de ma portée. J'avais de l'espoir. Je m'étais engagée comme caissière mais ce boulot ne m'attirait pas vraiment.

Je n'avais pas envie de me préparer à manger alors je me dirigeais dans un bar pour savourer mon petit- déjeuner. Le bar était à peine ouvert que je me faufilais à l'intérieur, il faut dire que j'avais gardé l'habitude du lycée, c'est- à- dire me lever à cinq heures et demie pour pouvoir prendre le car. J'espérais la perdre celle- là. Elle me pourrissait mes dimanches. Bizarrement ce bar me donna un air de déjà vu et je me rendis compte que la disposition de la pièce était presque la même que celui où j'avais attendu mon frère il y a six jours.

J'attendis une vague de remords... Qui ne vint pas. Etais- je un monstre ? Non, juste convaincue d'avoir fait le bon choix. La patronne disposait sur les tables les cendriers et nous étions seules dans l'établissement à ce que je pouvais en juger. Pas d'oppression. Cela me donna envie de rire. Mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie qu'on me prenne pour une folle. Déjà qu'il me faudra m'adapter à l'accent d'ici afin de passer inaperçue. Autant éviter des situations comme ça sans parler du fait que quelques fois je donnais l'impression de parler toute seule en discutant avec Ter.

Je demandais à allumer la télévision. On passait les grandes nouvelles d'hier. Un couple célèbre divorçait, un nouveau film qui s'annonçait un succès sortait la semaine prochaine, on délibérait sur les achats de Noël qui commençaient à prendre de l'ampleur, de la neige qui créait des fluctuations dans le trafic, sur les autoroutes surtout. Un braquage a eu lieu hier à Lille mais personne n'a été blessé, tout va bien la police est sur le coup, le gouvernement russe refuse de fermer ses bases militaires en Géorgie et en Moldavie. Bref, rien qui ne m'intéressait.

« Aujourd'hui, rappelons que normalement l'Organisation Internationale de Police Criminelle, plus connue sous le nom d'Interpol, devrait se rassemblait dans le but de traiter la question d'une cinquantaine de morts de criminels inexpliquées. Il est toutefois nécessaire de préciser que ces personnes sont toutes mortes de crise cardiaque alors que la majorité n'avait pas d'antécédents médicaux de ce point de vue là. La police soupçonnerait une série de crime organisée. »

J'en restais bouche bée. Des crises cardiaques ? Je regardais Ter qui semblait captivé par mon café. Rapidement je réglai la note et rentrais à mon appartement. Je partis vite vérifier que ma Death Note était toujours bien cachée sous mes culottes. Qui irait chercher une Death Note ici ? Bon tout était normal, ce qui paraissait logique puisque Ter me suivait toujours. Je paniquais trop vite depuis que j'avais ce cahier de la mort... Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Un autre Dieu de la mort était ici, ces crises cardiaques ne pouvaient être une coïncidence.

Apparemment le propriétaire de cette deuxième Death Note pensait que le but de celle- ci était d'aider les humains à éliminer les criminels. Un justicier. Ce propriétaire se prenait pour un super héros ou quoi ? Il avait tort. Utiliser la Death Note n'apporte que des malheurs. Et son existence devait rester secrète mon Dieu !

« Ter, cette Death Note... Elle a les mêmes propriétés que la mienne ?

- Identiques, en effet. »

Bon, alors cela allait. Normalement, il me semble qu'il est peu probable que quelqu'un découvre comment ce nouveau propriétaire fait pour tuer. A moins que le propriétaire ne le déclare bien sûr mais il serait stupide de faire ça alors qu'Interpol est à sa recherche. Donc, du moment qu'il se tenait tranquille, son existence ne me posait aucun problème. Il fallait que je me calme. Je soufflais un bon coup et me tournai vers Ter.

« Et bien ! Interpol va avoir du boulot s'il veut arrêter le possesseur de la Death Note ! Tu crois qu'il y arriverons ?

- Qui sait... Cette situation ne s'est jamais présentée avant aujourd'hui.

- C'est vrai mais jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais entendu parler de Dieux de la Mort alors... Je doute que la police découvre son identité. Sans parler qu'il faudrait prouver l'existence de ton monde à toute la population... Cela n'arrivera sans doute jamais. Je n'ai pas à paniquer. De plus si jamais cela arrivait et bien moi je n'ai jamais tué par crise cardiaque. Cependant, j'aimerais savoir...

- Quoi donc ?

- Si jamais je mourrais, tu repartirais dans ton monde ?

- Si personne ne touche la Death Note après ta mort, oui. Mais elle continuera à appartenir à ce monde.

- Je vois, alors ma cachette n'est pas idéale. Je dois la cacher là où personne ne pourra y mettre la main dessus même après ma mort. Tu as une idée ?

- Non, je ne suis jamais venu ici avant que ton frère ne trouve cette Death Note et ton frère la gardait toujours avec lui.

- Je vois. En gros, tu ne me sers à rien. »

Ter ne releva pas. Je doutais qu'il s'ennuyait de cette conversation. Il devait vouloir rentrer dans son monde... C'est ça ! J'avais trouvé où cacher ma Death Note, le cahier de la mort. Quoi de mieux qu'un cimetière pour cacher cet objet morbide ? Les cadavres ne risquaient pas de me dénoncer et à notre époque je doute qu'il y ait encore des pillages de tombe.

Cette après- midi, je me rendrais dans un cimetière, repérerai une tombe déjà creusée et y placerait ma Death Note que je recouvrirais de terre. Dans les prochains jours, une tombe devrait recouvrir cet objet. Et jamais plus la Death Note ne sera utilisée et je conserverais mes souvenirs. Mon plan était parfait.

Je ne commençais mon boulot que lundi, c'est- à- dire demain alors je tâchai de dormir un peu. A mon réveil, j'essayai d'aménager mon studio meublé et décidai de m'acheter quelques fringues, car le peu que j'avais emmené n'allait pas me suffire ! Une fois dehors, je pris le métro que j'appréciais moins que le bus, mais il est quand même beaucoup plus rapide. Deux heures plus tard, je rentrais chez moi, ravie de mes achats et je déjeunais en regardant un reportage sur le travail de chauffeur de taxi.

Estimant qu'il valait sans doute mieux que j'attende le soir pour aller enterrer ma Death Note, je décidai de me renseigner quand même un peu sur ce nouveau _justicier de crise cardiaque_. Tiens surprenant, plusieurs sites lui étaient consacrés ! Et bien, s'il comptait devenir célèbre c'est réussi ! Apparemment son pseudonyme était... Kira ?! Cela venait du Japon, et du mot anglais Killer, qu'est- ce que ça voulait dire déjà ? Ah tueur d'après la traduction par le net. Au moins ce surnom n'était pas métaphorique.

Je me demandais si Kira appréciait cette allusion à sa propre criminalité. Sans doute pas ! Je ris. Je sais, c'est sadique de se réjouir de la contrariété de quelqu'un mais qu'est- ce que ça fait du bien de ne plus se sentir la seule à avoir à subir ce genre de... Cercle infernal. Tu tues mais tu as une bonne raison cependant les autres ne peuvent pas comprendre, enfin pas complètement. Bien fait pour lui ! Quelle idée d'étaler le pouvoir de la Death Note au monde entier !

A seize heures trente, la nuit commença à tomber et je sortis en direction du plus proche cimetière parisien. Cela me prit deux heures le temps de trouver une tombe qui allait bientôt être occupée. Je couvrais le cahier de la mort de quelques centimètres de terre et enfin, le plus discrètement possible je partis. Demain, un enterrement aurait lieu et je ne pourrais pas revenir en arrière. Ter n'avait rien dit pendant cette trouvaille de cachette mais une fois au studio il exprima le fond de sa pensée.

« Alors tu ne va vraiment pas l'utiliser. Je m'étais attendu à ce que tu réagisses différemment vu les circonstances...

- Les circonstances ?

- Oui, la nouvelle Death Note, Interpol... Tout cette agitation devrait te faire peur, non ? »

Je souris, j'avais paniqué au début il est vrai mais Kira n'était pas une menace pour moi. Après tout je n'étais pas plus une criminelle que lui !

« Non, Ter. Je n'ai pas à m'en faire. Tout va pour le meilleur des mondes. Personne ne me soupçonnera. Pourquoi quelqu'un penserait que je suis une meurtrière ?

- C'est vrai. Seulement la plupart des propriétaires de Death Note deviennent paranoïaques.

- Je croyais que c'était la première fois que tu venais dans mon monde ?

- Oui, mais les autres Dieux de la Mort m'en ont parlé. »

Ah oui, les autres. Pourquoi ne restaient – ils pas dans leur monde ces foutus Dieux ? Ils avaient apparemment déjà modifié la vie de plusieurs humains... Vraiment, quoi de plus enquiquinant qu'un Dieu de la Mort ?

C'est sur cette problématique que je m'endormis paisiblement.

_Le cinq décembre 2003:_

Caissière n'était pas un boulot pour moi. Voilà la réflexion que j'eus dans le vestiaire en rangeant mon gilet avec le logo de l'enseigne qui m'embauchait. J'avais un mal de tête épouvantable. Si j'avais su j'aurais accepté ce job de fille au pair qu'une femme m'avait proposé hier à la cafétéria où j'avais dîné. Quoique cela aurait été difficile avec Ter. Ouais il fallait que je trouve un autre job. Peut- être que l'homme qui m'avait procuré ma nouvelle identité pourrait me fabriquer de faux diplômes...

Non, je devais arrêter de penser comme une usurpatrice et puis j'aurais l'air douée avec un formulaire de personne qualifiée alors que j'avais à peine décroché mon Bac ! Je ferais mieux de prendre sur moi et de faire en sorte de passer inaperçue. Surtout tant que Kira sévissait encore. Apparemment celui- ci ne s'était pas encore lassé de jouer avec la Death Note. J'espérais que ce sera fini avant Noël car cela commençait à me taper sur le système d'entendre parler de ce criminel si _doué_ que la police ne savait pas par où commencer.

Non mais vraiment ! Kira ne pensait quand même pas que le ciel l'avait désigné comme le messie ! Ce serait vraiment égocentrique de sa part. Je vis en passant devant un stand de journaux que ceux d'aujourd'hui parlaient encore de l'affaire dont tous les pays étaient concernés. Sur internet on prenait Kira pour un Dieu, et pas de la Mort. Cela me dégoûtait. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte de la monstruosité de ses actes ? Certes j'étais mal placée pour leur faire la morale mais quand Kira allait se rendre compte de ça... Sa chute sera encore plus puissante que la mienne car des personnes l'auront soutenues dans son délire. Le pauvre... D'accord, j'étais hypocrite mais bon, cela ne m'empêchait pas de penser qu'il avait fait erreur. Qu'il faisait erreur. Tout comme moi, il y a quelques jours à peine.

Mon appartement me parut bien vide ce soir- là. J'avais tué toute ma famille, Kira en avait- il fait de même lui ? Avait- il décidé de changer le monde car celui- là ne lui convenait pas ? Avait- il des remords ? S'était- il demandé si ce qu'il faisait était éthique ? Comment avait- il obtenu sa Death Note ? Par une personne où bien l'a- t- il vu s'échouer dans notre pauvre monde de mortels ? Tant de questions et si peu de réponses. Alors que je clamais haut et fort dans mon esprit que je me fichais de ce qu'il ressentait je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ça.

Je me préparais un café et allumai la télévision. Un reportage spécial sur la croissante diminution des effectifs dans les lycées. Une grève avait été annoncée par les syndicats des enseignants. Des fois, je comprenais Kira. Ce monde méritait une seconde chance mais moi j'étais trop peureuse pour prendre en main la directive d'en faire un meilleur. Je me demandais ce qui se passerait s'il parvenait à créer ce monde sans criminels. Ce serait si rassurant. La vie serait sans doute plus agréable et sonnerait moins comme une fatalité.

Sans criminels. C'est- à- dire sans moi et sans Kira par extension. Je posais ma tasse vide dans l'évier. J'avais la flemme de mettre en route le lave- vaisselle. Je m'installais à ma table et sortis ma nouvelle pièce d'identité. Julia Marx. Dix- neuf ans, sans famille, sans amis, sans origine. Juste une jeune femme avec ce nom choisi au hasard. Voilà ma vie et c'était une fatalité, inconsidérablement. Et j'avais élu cette vie. Loin de tout, loin de moi... Peut- être devrais- je commencer à rechercher Kira en fin de compte... Qu'est- ce qui me retenait ici au juste ? Mon ancien rêve de danseuse c'est tout, de ma vie d'avant.

Bah de toute façon, même si j'aurais voulu partir à sa recherche je ne savais même pas par où commencer, j'étais encore plus perdue que la police, de ce point de vue- là en tout cas. Je changeais de chaîne ayant repéré sur le programme que le journal de vingt heures allait bientôt se terminer pour laisser place à un film avec de bonnes critiques.

« Merci Robert pour cette interview, dis la journaliste avant de reprendre l'antenne. Voilà ce journal est bientôt terminé cependant au point de vue international concernant l'enquête traitant de la mort de centaines de criminels; Interpol, qui a fait appel au détective L pour cette affaire, a réussi à déterminer la localisation de ce meurtrier au Japon dans la région du Kantô quelques heures plus tôt grâce à une annonce en direct. Nous retrouvons Patrick, notre envoyé sur place.

- Oui, bonsoir Mélanie, en effet il y a peine quelques heures L, le célèbre détective a fait une annonce mettant en scène un condamné à mort se faisant passé pour lui. Ce dernier après avoir annoncé à la population qu'il arrêterait le responsable est mort et alors L a ainsi pu déclarer que le meurtrier aux crises cardiaques se trouvait bien dans le Kantô puisque, contrairement à ce que les médias avaient dit cette annonce n'avait été émise que dans cette région japonaise. L a également dit que le meurtrier serait incapable de tuer certaines personnes mais n'a pas précisé lesquelles. Cette provocation fait bien entendu polémique puisque L a publiquement défié le Serial Killer donc on pourrait, malgré le net progrès de l'enquête grâce à cette provocation, se demander si le détective a vraiment eu raison de le contrarier. Rappelons que jusqu'à présent, le meurtrier n'a encore tué que des criminels et les psychologues du monde entier craignent un changement de victimes qui je cite « mériteraient moins ce châtiment funeste ».

- Merci Patrick. Cette information conclut notre journal. Tout de suite la météo et puis une comédie dramatique de... »

Je coupai la télévision. Kira était au Japon et il avait fait une exécution en publique ! Quel con ! Mais à quoi pensait- il ? S'il continuait il allait mettre en danger le secret de la Death Note ! Je devais lui dire de se calmer sinon... Sinon quoi, j'allais le tuer ?! Je ne connaissais rien de lui. Ni son nom ni son visage or ces deux informations sont nécessaires pour tuer quelqu'un avec la Death Note. Sans parler que la mienne était sous trois mètres de terre et de cercueil au moins maintenant. De plus, Kantô c'est vaste et je ne parlais pas un mot de japonais ! J'avais déjà du mal à m'exprimer en français... Quelle galère.

Vraiment, Kira était un problème. Et maintenant avec ce défi, ses remords vont encore mettre plus de temps avant de remonter à la surface...

***

_Pauvre, pauvre Jeanne ! Vraiment, elle attendra longtemps avant que les remords pointent le bout de leur nez ! Mais comment pourrait- elle le savoir ? Je suis cruelle avec elle, mais qu'est- ce qu'elle va devenir ?_

_Merci à vous lecteurs de me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre ! _

_Je devrais poster le prochain chapitre mercredi soir. _

Lily- Nora.


	4. Japon

_Voilà comme promis ce troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres, même si c'est celui qui m'a pris le plus de temps pour le peaufiner. J'avoue avoir changer d'idée assez souvent et normalement aucune incohérence ne se trouve ici et si c'est le cas je m'en excuse. _

_A toi liijeane23, j'espère que tu ne sauras pas trop déçue de cette rencontre entre Julia et ... Je n'en dis pas plus, elle a été très difficile à élaborer pour moi, j'ai même pensé à l'annuler mais bon... Après tout ça, je voulais un peu laisser une trace de mon dur labeur ! Au fait, le bocal est ton cadeau de Noël en retard !Bonne lecture !_

_A vous autres, chers lecteurs qui ne laissent pas de reviews, je vous souhaite également une bonne lecture en espérant que vous serez plus généreux en commentaires cette fois- ci . Allez, je vous libère de mon humour qui laisse à désirer !_

**Julia**

Chapitre 3 :

_Japon_.

_Le cinq décembre 2003:_

J'avais pris la décision... De laisser couler. Cela arrivait à tout le monde de faire des erreurs. Bon d'accord, j'avais la flemme de partir à ses trousses ! Et puis même si je le trouvais j'avais plus de chances de me faire tuer que de le persuader d'arrêter son jeu de Dieu sur Terre. Moi, peureuse ?! Bien sûr que non seulement ce serait une perte inutile d'argent, de temps et de stress. L ne le capturera jamais. Jamais. C'est impossible pour un humain hors du secret. IM- PO- SSI- BLE.

Je m'habillai machinalement quand soudain Ter se positionna devant moi, je veux dire pile en face de moi et plus inquiétant encore, posa son regard sur moi, lui qui était d'habitude comme déconnecté du monde. Je le fixai, puis partis chercher une ceinture assortie à mon sac.

« Qu'est- ce qui se passe Ter?

- Tu ne pars pas au Japon.

- C'est exact.

- Je vois, dans ce cas tu n'auras donc pas besoin de ce que je voulais te dire... »

Et il retourna dans son mutisme. Je voulus insister pour savoir malgré tout mais renonçai. A quoi bon ? La dernière fois que j'avais trop posé de question j'avais découvert le véritable visage des personnes qui m'avaient entourées depuis ma naissance. Voulais- je retenter l'expérience ? Je n'aimais pas souffrir et j'avais bonne mémoire concernant mes faiblesses.

Je sautais mon petit- déjeuner pour ne pas arriver en retard au travail. Ah, le train- train quotidien. Tout le monde redoutait l'ennui mais en fait pour acquérir le bonheur, l'imprévu n'était jamais le bienvenu. Même si la majorité des personnes déclarait le contraire.

_Le huit janvier 2004:_

_« Dans le cadre de l'enquête sur Kira, Interpol a décidé d'envoyer au Japon 1500 enquêteurs venus de plusieurs pays. _»

Cette annonce résonnait dans ma tête comme celle de ma sentence. Mille cinq cent ! Même s'il était impossible de trouver l'existence de la Death Note cela me glaça le sang. Kira se battait contre mille cinq cent hommes ! A un moment ou à un autre il commettra une erreur et alors... Et alors, tout le monde saura. On criera au complot, on fera des enquêtes et on découvrira ce que j'avais fait. Et je mourrai en prison, seule, sans pouvoir dire un seul mot.

Je devais me détendre. Remettre mes idées en place. Sans réaliser ce que je faisais je me plaçais dans la douche et actionna le jet d'eau brûlante. Après quelques secondes j'arrêtai et avec mes vêtements trempés, ma peau qui me brûlait je m'écroulais. Qu'est- ce que j'allais faire ?

Qu'est- ce que j'allais devenir ?

_Le dix- huit avril 2004:_

« Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle, vous m'écoutez ? »

Machinalement, je sortis de ma rêverie pour me retourner vers un homme d'environ trente ans qui me débita en un souffle son problème très urgent: il cherchait le rayon pour nouveaux- nés. Ah, marié et jeune papa. Je lui désignais sèchement la direction et me remis à déposer sur les étagères les différents flacons de bain moussant à la fraise.

La routine adoptée depuis environ cinq mois. Cinq mois d'angoisse, de paranoïa. Ter avait déclaré un jour que c'était typique des propriétaires de Death Note. Je l'avais mon appartenance à la normale. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé, Kira n'avait pas arrêté sa stupide lubie de purifier ce monde des criminels. L'enquête semblait toujours autant captiver mais la police commençait à être de plus en plus rabaissée... La situation devenait favorable à Kira. Cela ne m'arrangeait pas, moi.

Je voulais que Kira arrête ses agissements mais pas qu'il soit découvert or chaque jour de plus rapprochait la police internationale de lui. Mon angoisse augmentait à la même cadence, j'étais si déconnectée du monde qu'un jour un gendarme dans la rue m'avait demandée si je n'étais pas perdue alors que je rentrais juste chez moi. Il était déjà passé à l'allemand quand j'ai compris que si je n'avançais plus c'était parce qu'il me retenait par le bras.

Mon patron m'avait menacé plusieurs fois de me renvoyer si je restais un _mollusque_ selon ses propres mots mais comme je faisais correctement mon travail il laissa couler finalement. Cela avait peut- être un rapport avec le fait que jusqu'à présent il n'arrêtait pas de vouloir m'emmener dîner quelque part. Je refusais. Bien assez de soucis dans ma vie.

Moi qui avais rêvé d'une nouvelle vie dénuée de problèmes avec les autres, je me retrouvais à soupçonner tout le monde de m'espionner. La Death Note n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée comme souhait à donner à un génie du Moyen- Orient. C'était un cadeau empoisonné.

Ma journée fut calme enfin si on exclue que je faillis avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant un chat sortir d'une rue en retournant à mon studio. Au moins avec ma zombie- folie, comme je m'amusais à appeler ma déconnection du monde réel dans ma tête, la présence de Ter était presque oubliée. Ter aussi semblait apprécier ce manque de curiosité à son sujet. Il avait même déclaré un jour qu'il avait failli tuer mon frère car il parlait trop. Autant dire que maintenant je suis muette dans mon appartement.

Le journal TV approvisionnait mes craintes mais comme une drogue, malgré son aspect nocif, je ne pouvais pas m'en passer. Chaque jour, on pariait sur la capture de Kira. Chaque jour, ses partisans prédisaient la mort imminente de L. Je ne savais plus sur quel pied danser. Le soulagement ou la peur ? La joie que cet enfer soit bientôt fini ou l'espoir qu'après le décès de L Kira se calmera ?

Je ne savais même pas quoi prier maintenant. Ce n'était pas nouveau bien sûr. La danse avait été mon seul unique réel rêve dans la vie. Seulement maintenant à défaut de ne rien avoir à espérer de la vie, j'hésitais entre deux rêves. La fin de cet enfer avec l'arrestation de Kira et par conséquent la mienne ou bien celle de L pour, ne serait- ce que pour un court instant, ressentir la disparition de cette angoisse encrée dans mes veines ?

Mélanie, la journaliste anorexique récitait son texte comme l'aurait fait un enfant lisant un discours politique. J'étais vraiment accro pour regarder _ça_. Et comme chaque jour, on parla de Kira, aujourd'hui toutefois Mélanie semblait heureuse de passer à ce sujet. Je me figeais. Du nouveau ? Kira aurait été découvert ? Non, si cela avait été le cas quelqu'un en aurait forcement parlé au magasin, il y aurait eu des remarques à un moment ou à un autre. Le reportage commença.

« Aujourd'hui, la chaîne japonais Sakura TV a visionné un message de Kira s'adressant au monde entier. Pour prouver son identité, celui- ci a tué en direct deux journalistes qui s'opposaient à lui sur d'autres chaînes. Ensuite il proposé à la police une collaboration complète avec lui et leur a donné un ultimatum pour répondre à cette requête. Cette collaboration aurait pour but de créer un monde sans crime, Kira a d'ailleurs précisé qu'il se considérait comme la justice. Cependant, le visionnage n'a pas pu être complet puisque la police japonaise, qui a perdue deux membres dans cette tâche à cause de Kira, a récupéré la cassette originale envoyée à Sakura TV. Mais il y a quelques minutes, ce message a été rediffusé, complètement cette fois- ci. Maintenant, la balle est dans le camp de la police. Que va- t- elle décider ? Et mieux, quelle sera la réaction de Kira face à leur choix ? ... »

Je coupai le son. C'était clair, cette fois- ci j'allais devoir agir. Kira avait complètement pété les plombs ! Comment allait réagir la police ? L allait les pousser à refuser bien sûr... Kira sera contrarié et il pourrait échapper de nouveau indices comme la dernière fois avec la provocation de L. J'étais mal. Très mal même.

Je devais essayer de prévoir comment il pourrait réagir mais mon cerveau était tellement plongé dans l'angoisse que je ne parvins pas à me concentrer correctement. Que devais- je faire ? Rester ici à regarder la télévision n'allait pas diminuer les chances de captures de Kira...

« Jeanne... Murmura Ter. »

Que voulait- il celui- là ?! Il ne voyait pas que c'était pas le moment idéal pour moi là ?

« Qu'est- ce que tu veux ? »

S'il fut vexé par mon ton, il n'en montra rien afin d'après ce que je pouvais en juger car je ne savais pas comment les Dieux de la Mort réagissaient dans ce cas- là ? Ils tuaient le propriétaire. Une minute, bon ça va je suis vivante.

« Pardon, Ter, je suis à cran là, que veux- tu tant me dire pour briser ton mutisme quotidien ?

- Il y a une chose à propos de la Death Note que tu ignores.

- Que j'ignore ? Je croyais que mon frère m'avait tout dit ?

- C'est vrai, il t'a dit tout ce qu'il savait. Mais maintenant cette information pourra t'être utile.

- Dans ce cas, vas- y, crache le morceau. »

J'espérais que cette information ne représentait pas un risque pour moi supplémentaire.

« Un Dieu de la Mort peut passer un pacte avec la personne qui a ramassé sa Death Note. En échange de la moitié de sa durée de vie restante, l'humain peut recevoir l'oeil du Dieu de la Mort. »

Qui voudrait d'un oeil ? J'imaginais l'oeil de Ter dans un bocal posé sur la tale de ma cuisine en guise de bouquet de fleur... Chouette décoration. Il faut aimer. C'est pas mon cas. Ter dut saisir que j'avais mal interprété ses paroles car il enchaîna rapidement.

« C'est une expression bien sûr. En fait, l'humain obtient la possibilité en voyant le visage d'un individu de connaître sa véritable identité. »

Oh non, Kira avait fait l'échange. Si jamais je le trouvais, je suis morte. Julia Marx sera pour lui Jeanne Deflu. Merde. Merde ! Kira me pourrissait la vie. Non, les Dieux de la Mort me pourrissaient la vie avec leurs stupides Death Note tombées dans notre monde ! Ils pouvaient pas rester chez eux ? Non, enquiquiner les humains, quel jeu amusant. Ils avaient de la chance d'être intouchables !

Malgré ça, je savais au fond de moi que je ne pourrais pas cette fois rester inactive. Malgré mes craintes, mon instinct de survie et ma stupidité.

Je devais aller au Japon.

_Le dix- neuf avril 2004:_

J'avais tout vendu et étrangement le fait de quitter Paris me donna moins de peine que ce que j'avais redouté. J'espérais que je n'avais pas involontairement refoulé ma douleur et qu'elle ne resurgirait pas n'importe quand... Et oui, j'en viens à douter de ma santé mentale il faut dire que beaucoup d'indices m'ont forcé à ouvrir les yeux. En premier lieu, ma maigreur, puis mon agressivité envers tout ce qui bouge ou respire. J'avais remarqué aussi que à mon boulot plus personne ne m'adressait la parole et tout le monde me regardait de haut. Bien, j'avais dû dire quelque chose de pas très poli.

Ma démission surprit mon patron mais qui finalement ne lâcha qu'un: « Je m'y attendais. » Je suis partie sans un au revoir. Loin de moi l'idée de le remercier de m'avoir permis de continuer à travailler ici malgré ma maigreur et mon aigreur. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Julia Marx.

Heureusement en changeant d'identité j'avais prévu qu'un jour je pourrais à nouveau prendre la fuite. J'étais déjà préoccupée par le fait qu'on découvre ce que j'avais fait alors Kira n'était peut- être pas le seul responsable de mon angoisse. Mais que ce soit bien clair, je veux qu'il arrête d'être mon catalyseur de frayeur. Aussi j'avais un passeport.

L'idée que je ne parlais ni un mot de japonais ni un mot d'anglais ne remonta à la surface que quand j'atterris et que je vis tous les panneaux dans ces deux langues. Oups. Bon, improvisation. J'avisais un employé et courus dans sa direction. Résultat: on m'engueula car j'avais oublié que courir était interdit dans les aéroports. Mais qu'est- ce que je foutais ici ?

« Euh, excusez- moi, pourriez- vous m'aider s'il- vous- plaît ? »

L'employé me regarda attentivement puis prononça:

« Are you lost ? Do you want some help to find your way ? »

J'avais un sérieux problème. Je restais plantée là à le fixer sans comprendre si bien qu'il répéta sa phrase et tout à coup, Ter déclara:

« Il te demande si tu es perdue et si tu as besoin d'aide. »

Oh, merci ! Je murmurai:

« Comment lui demander où se trouve l'ambassade française ? »

Ter soupira puis articula soigneusement:

« Can you tell me where is the French Embassy? »

Je répétai la phrase méticuleusement en priant pour que mon interlocuteur me comprenne et ce dernier parut soulagé qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure j'ai enfin pu assimiler deux phrases. Rapidement il m'indiqua un station de taxi et partit.

Ter me donna les phrases en japonais ou en anglais durant tout le voyage jusqu'à l'ambassade puis se tut. Là- bas je demandais s'il serait possible de trouver un hôtel où les employés parlaient français. On m'en indiqua un non loin et même si les prix paraissaient dérisoires au moins je me faisais comprendre en moins d'une heure quand je demandais quelque chose.

Je m'endormis dans une chambre rouge vif avec des sigles japonais partout. C'était bien une chambre de touriste ça. Il fallait que tout se rapporte à l'exotisme comme si les japonais ne pouvaient pas avoir des chambres comme les nôtres. C'est sur cette pensée que je m'endormis après avoir remercier Ter pour son aide de tout à l'heure. Je n'entendis pas sa réponse.

_Le vingt- deux avril 2004:_

J'assistais à la réponse de la police en pleine rue. Négative, ce qui n'étonna pas grand monde en fin de compte. Certains dans la rue disaient que la police ne faisait que provoquer mais qu'elle n'agissait pas. Les remarques habituelles semblait- il car personne ne s'arrêtait pour écouter ce genre d'individu. C'est Ter qui me traduit en direct les paroles des autres. Finalement peut- être qu'il commençait à apprécier son séjour ici en fin de compte. Moi cela m'aidait à ne pas devoir attendre d'être à l'hôtel pour demander aux employés des explications. Moins de personnes sauraient que j'étais intéressée par cette affaire, mieux ça irait.

J'avais hésité à récupérer ma Death Note avant de venir ici mais en fin de compte je préférais qu'elle reste cachée car comme ça au final si Kira me tue ou si je me fais interpeller parce que j'aurais trop posé de questions, ils n'auront pas de preuves contre moi et le cahier de la mort restera à jamais un secret. Un secret car je serais muette comme une tombe et que le cahier se trouve sous une tombe. C'était pitoyable comme tentative d'humour, je ris toute seule de ma stupidité dans le couloir de l'hôtel. Heureusement personne n'était là pour assister à ce piteux spectacle.

Je revenais sur la réaction de Kira. Bizarrement il ne semblait pas énervé. Tant mieux car comme ça il ne divulguera pas d'informations sur sa façon de commettre ses crimes. Un ultimatum pour désigner qui de L ou le chef de la police japonais mourra... C'est pas mal comme idée, si seulement L mourrait cela me soulèverait d'un grand poids. Prions que son plan se réalise. Néanmoins je devais commencer à chercher par moi- même ce _justicier_ comme il aimait se nommer. Doucement, je me tournai vers Ter et soufflai d'une traite:

« Je veux faire l'échange de l'oeil avec toi, Ter. »

C'était différent. Dès que je voyais une personne son nom m'apparaissait bien que je ne comprenais rien à ces lettres (mots ?) japonaises. Mais bon, l'essentiel était que d'après Ter si je rencontrais Kira je ne verrais pas ces chiffres qui normalement indiquent la durée de vie restante de la personne concernée. Jusqu'à lors personne dans l'hôtel n'était Kira. Bon, je ne risquais pas de me barricader dans ma chambre alors la nuit pour dormir.

Je vagabondais dans la rue le soir mais ne trouvait personne. Cela me désespérait. Mes économies devenaient de moins en moins importantes avec cet hôtel très coûteux. Il me restait à peine un mois avant d'être à sec sans compter les repas, le métro... Et mon billet de retour. Il me faudrait que j'ai beaucoup de chance pour trouver Kira. Je m'imaginais mal mendier dans les rues d'un pays où je ne savais même pas dire « s'il- vous- plaît ».

_Le vingt- trois avril 2004:_

Un usurpateur ? Cela voudrait dire qu'il y avait une deuxième Death Note au Japon ?! Déjà qu'avec une c'était difficile alors maintenant deux... Ils voulaient ma mort ou quoi ?! Un deuxième Kira, non mais pour qui ils se prenaient ces gens ? Je suis la justice, je veux un monde pacifique. D'accord mais ne l'imposez pas aux autres ! Faîtes comme tous les optimistes: suicidez- vous ! Je jetais mon sac sur mon lit en rentrant dans ma chambre. Ter me regarda faire les cent pas dans la pièce sans rien dire.

D'ailleurs trois Dieux de la Mort sur Terre simultanément c'était pas une coïncidence. Se moquaient- ils de nous ? Ne sommes- nous que des jouets pour eux ? Je me laissais tomber sur le lit et soupirai. Cela ne serait à rien de blâmer Ter car même si mon hypothèse était vraie je ne pourrais rien faire. Il fallait que je trouve Kira, enfin... Au moins un des deux. Puis l'autre, ah où avais- je la tête ?

_Le douze mai 2004:_

Un journal envoyé avec des rendez- vous. Le faux Kira parlait de Dieux de la Mort à plusieurs reprises et de l'échange de l'oeil ! Bon sang, même le premier Kira n'était pas con à ce point- là ! Le deuxième cherchait à achever l'autre ou bien sa stupidité était une maladie congénitale ? Non mais quel bordel sans parler du fait que je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi avant qu'il ne me reste plus un sou pour prendre un billet d'avion...

Je déambulais toujours dans les rues les plus fréquentées dans l'espoir de les trouver mais pour l'instant mes recherches étaient infructueuses. Quand Kira se décidera à pointer le bout de son nez ? Vraiment il me pourrissait la vie celui- là... Sans lui le deuxième n'aurait même peut- être pas utilisé sa Death Note. Voilà, j'étais tellement en rogne que j'avais oublié de regarder les espérances de vie des passants. Pfft, vivement la fin de cette histoire.

Je dérivais lentement vers l'extérieur du centre ville pour arriver devant ce qui semblait une école bon j'étais fatiguée de marcher depuis plus de trois heures. Au moins ici je passerais peut- être inaperçue. Une université si j'en jugeais par l'aspect des élèves. De plus ils ne portaient pas d'uniformes... Je m'assis sur un banc au soleil et me mis en tailleur pour admirer le ciel bleu parsemé ici et là d'un nuage.

Le Japon était certes petit mais c'était un pays magnifique question paysage il faut le dire, d'après ce que j'en avais vu à travers le hublot et les revues dans l'hôtel. Mais même ici en ville cela se sentait un peu. Ah quelle douce chaleur. Je fermais les yeux quand j'entendis passer deux personnes parler non loin. Des étudiantes qui couraient pour ne pas arriver en retard à leur cours. J'avais bien choisi d'arrêter mes études finalement.

Puis une cloche sonna, les filles de tout à l'heure n'étaient donc pas très en retard. Des élèves se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Certains étaient très mignons soit dit en passant. Tiens là un couple, oh et là aussi ! Le garçon était pas mal quoique la fille non plus...

Attendez, le garçon. Je me fixais sur lui et détaillais son visage. Son nom, dont je demandais discrètement la traduction à Ter: Light Yagami. Tu es cuit.

Bizarrement, je ne courus pas vers lui pour l'étriper. Un, j'aurais eu peu de chance de le faire, deux ce ne serait pas trop trop discret et trois j'avais la frousse. Après tout ma Death Note était à des milliers de kilomètres de là enfouie sous un cercueil ! Alors mieux valait préparer un plan. Pour sauver ma peau, en gros.

Avant tout il fallait faire déguerpir l'intruse. Pour une fois je décidais de profiter de mon côté occidental et partis vers Kira pour me fixer devant lui et la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Je pouvais voir son espérance de vie donc elle n'était pas une menace.

« Excusez- moi, articulai- je lentement. Je cherche mon chemin pourriez- vous m'aider? »

Ils me regardèrent puis Kira me prit au dépourvu en parlant un français tout à fait correct et en me demandant:

« Bien sûr où souhaitez- vous aller? »

Il ne semblait pas avoir l'oeil vu qu'il croyait à ma stupide tentative d'approche. Kira numéro un donc. C'était rassurant car ainsi il ne connaissait pas mon nom mais sacrément embêtant puisque je devais exclure la fille moi- même. Oups, il attendait une réponse.

« Euh... Le centre- ville ? »

Light alors commença à me débiter une explication très précise pour me repérer. Oh zut, il avait fini, j'acquiesçais à tout sans vraiment faire attention, si je n'arrivais pas à faire partir Yumi d'après ce qui était marqué au dessus de sa stupide tête, je ne pouvais rien faire ici. Bon, je le laissai filer pour le moment, j'avais vu son nom et son visage. Il me sera aisé de le retrouver maintenant.

« Merci, murmurai- je. »

Ils étaient déjà loin...

Il ne me restait plus qu'à préparer mon argumentation contre ses agissements _héroïques. _Facile... Si on oubliait que tout échec, provocation, maladresse ou bien tout simplement malchance me coûterait ma tête. A part ça, tout va bien.

Il fallait que j'ai les idées claires. Que j'enquête sur lui. Je devais le retrouver et tâcher de l'observer afin de déterminer si je pouvais le persuader d'arrêter ses actes stupides, et de ceux de son imitateur par la même occasion. Je savais qu'on pouvait retrouver une personne grâce à internet au Japon grâce à une employée très serviable qui m'avait fait la démonstration avec un beau gosse de l'hôtel. Il ne restait plus qu'à la trouver.

Chose faite, elle trouva l'adresse de Light Yagami en moins de deux et je décidais d'y aller demain matin comme ça je serais sure qu'il sera chez lui. Avec un peu de chance il parlera avec son Dieu de la Mort dans la rue... Ou bien sortira sa Death Note demain en passant devant le journal télévisé diffusé dans la rue en se rendant à l'université... Ce serait si simple... Pour amorcer la conversation car la première tentative avait été un désastre. Ni plus ni moins.

***

_Alors ? Dois- je me cacher pour ne pas finir recouverte de tomates et d'oeufs pourris ? Si oui, je me cache et espère retrouver vos critiques une fois que vous aurez quittée votre poste !_

Lily- Nora.


	5. Etrangère

_Je suis sincèrement désolée pour mon retard, j'avoue que cela m'est complètement sorti de l'esprit hier que je devais vous publier la fin ! Désolée, désolée._

_J'attends toujours vos avis avec impatience, surtout à toi lilijeane23. Pour ceux qui semblent l'ignorer puisqu'ils passent sans laisser de traces écrites, c'est très facile il suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton en bas au milieu. Lol, j'espère que vous le saviez avant quand même !_

_Et si plus tôt j'ai dit la fin, c'est volontaire, oui car malheureusement pour Julia... Bref vous allez découvrir ça dans ce chapitre /épilogue alors je vous dit pour la toute dernière fois : Bonne lecture !_

**Julia**

Epilogue :

_Etrangère_.

_Le douze mai 2004 ( suite ):_

Ce soir, je décidais de profiter de mon temps libre pour me procurer mon vol pour Paris que je programmais pour la fin du mois. Il fallait d'abord que je convertisse mes euros car ils n'étaient pas bien accepter ici. Quelle plaie. Mais bon, la banque était accessible à pied et cette fois- ci il ne semblait pas y avoir trop de monde... La banquière me causa en un français impeccable ce qui semblait soulager Ter, peut- être ennuyé d'avoir dû jouer les traducteurs pour moi.

Je remerciais poliment mon interlocutrice quand soudain un coup de feu retentit. Mes oreilles bourdonnèrent et en me retournant je vis un homme avec un pistolet braqué en l'air, criant furieusement des paroles incompréhensibles pour ma part. Les personnes autour de moi se mirent à terre alors je les imitais, mains sur la tête. C'était bien ma veine, tomber sur un cambriolage de banque et une prise d'otages. Pourvu qu'on soit sortis avant demain matin, je ne voulais pas rater Kira quand même après tant d'effort et tant d'argent jeté en l'air.

D'autres hommes, masqués cette fois, firent leur apparition, fermèrent les portes et poussèrent certains otages vers un côté du bâtiment. Un de ces hommes m'attrapa par les cheveux et tout en me secouant, m'indiqua un endroit où était déjà rassemblées plusieurs personnes accroupies, je les rejoins et essayais de calmer mon coeur. Oh par tous les Dieux de la Mort possibles qu'est- ce qui se passait bordel ?!

Ne devaient- ils pas prendre l'argent et se tirer ? C'était ça le but d'un braquage, non ? Un hold- up sans argent n'avait aucun intérêt... Les gens autour de moi gémissaient ou pleuraient et je ne compris que bien après que l'eau sur mes joues provenait de mes yeux. J'avais décidément un problème sérieux.

Des coups de feu fusèrent alors de toutes parts et je vis des vitres se briser avec les éclats de verre qui vinrent giser sur le sol à nos côtés. Je faillis m'en prendre un dans l'oeil mais il ne fit que m'écorcher la joue. Je tremblais si fort que mes dents claquaient. Cela finit par énerver un des hommes ( le même que tout à l'heure ? ). Ce dernier m' hurla dessus et me visa avec son arme. Mais que faisait la police bon sang ?!

Je ne me rendis compte du coup que le braqueur me frappa avec le revers de son arme que quand je me retrouvais à terre me tenant la mâchoire tellement elle me lançait. Je me demandais s'il me l'avait cassée. Je vis alors le sol s'éloigner de mon visage car mon adversaire me soulevait du sol pour me postillonner à la figure des mots incompréhensibles. J'aperçus Ter qui regardait la scène comme... Curieux ?

Oh non... J'avais compris. L'envie de Ter de m'emmener au Japon. Se doutait- il que si je venais ici j'aurais plus de chances d'être tuée ? De faire l'échange avec lui et donc par extension de diminuer mon temps de vie ? Il l'avait dit lui- même il voulait retourner dans son monde. En m'aidant à me repérer au Japon il avait augmenté mes chances de rencontre avec Kira, mes chances d'être tuée. Il avait du voir ma courte espérance de vie et avait du être enchantée quand je l'ai diminuée par deux.

« Salaud. »

Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Alors j'allais finir comme ça ? Tuée lors d'un braquage dans un pays étranger portant un nom qui n'était pas le mien ? J'avais été si stupide. Et je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi- même.

J'avais tout quitté, tout renié pour commencer une vie en me jurant que jamais plus je ne me ferais avoir par quelqu'un. Je m'étais convaincu que cette fille naïve que j'étais avant la mort de Marc avait complètement disparue. Mais j'étais cette fille et le fait de posséder une Death Note ne changeait pas qui j'étais au fond de moi. Julia Marx n'était qu'une illusion en laquelle j'avais basée tout mes rêves. Et en soi ils n'étaient pas si différents de ceux que j'avais gamine.

Danser pour moi avait toujours été une façon de m'éloigner de ma famille, de vider ma tête et jouer un autre rôle, d'avoir accès à une autre vie durant une douce mélodie bien rythmée où tout était déjà joué. Où je ne pouvais pas me tromper. Une mélodie avec un leitmotiv qui était la base de la musique qui indiquait la voie à suivre. Ainsi si je commettais une faute je pouvais renbobiner et recommencer. Ce qui bien sûr était impossible en soi dans la vraie vie.

Devenir danseuse avait toujours été fuir mais sous une forme plus subtil. Il est clair que même sans la Death Note j'en serais arrivée à quitter ma famille et à me focaliser dans cette illusion. Oh, je ne l'aurais peut- être pas tuée cette chère famille mais reniée ça c'est sûr.

Fuir avait toujours été mon seul et unique objectif. J'étais une lâche. Il n'y avait pas meilleur mot pour me décrire. Et je mourrais en lâche. En une lâche naïve bernée par les autres comme d'habitude. Ter n'était pas à blâmer si ce n'aurait pas été lui cela aurait été quelqu'un d'autre. Alors qu'on en finisse.

En lâche que j'étais, je fermais les yeux pour éviter d'avoir à voir venir ma mort tandis que je devinais le stylo de Ter qui écrivait mon nom dans sa propre Death Note comme le veut la tradition.

Je ne vis pas mon Dieu de la Mort sourire avant de s'envoler pour retourner dans son monde. Je n'entendis pas les cris des autres otages dans la pièces quand ils comprirent que toute vie m'avait quittée. Je ne sentis pas le corps de mon ravisseur qui tomba sur le mien après qu'il eut une crise cardiaque comme tous les criminels dans cette pièce.

Kira avait sauvé tous les otages sauf un. Dans les journaux on le remercia et on dit que la seule infortunée qui n'ait pas survécue était une étrangère, sans famille, sans argent bref une mort qui ne causerait aucune peine.

Ainsi mourut Jeanne Deflu.

***


End file.
